


Темный жених

by Luche, siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: ultimate heros [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family Drama, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders' Era, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Pureblood Society, Social Links, Terrorism, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luche/pseuds/Luche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Люциус Малфой занят не столько своей невестой, сколько окружающим обществом.





	

Из-за двери доносился гул голосов, выделялись отцовский приглушенный бас и резкий голос Вальбурги. Люк вошел, прямо под внимательный взгляд старухи Гринграсс, главного цербера званых ужинов, и сразу скользнул дальше в толпу гостей. Вокруг был знакомый с детства мир богатых гостиных, удобный, как старые перчатки, но возможность тянуть старых пердунов за веревочки ради денег и влияния больше не увлекала, перестала быть единственной стоящей целью.

С выученной – идеальной – улыбкой он лавировал среди гостей, раскланиваясь, отпуская дежурные комплименты и выискивая взглядом Цисси. Его, конечно, обсуждали – еще бы, прием в честь окончания Хогвартса юной невестой, а жених опаздывает больше, чем на час. Важнейшее событие и повод для сплетен на пару недель.

Беллы еще не было.

На полпути в малую гостиную его перехватил отец с двумя бокалами.

– Цисси очень рассержена? – Люк, продолжая улыбаться, взял один из бокалов и пригубил.

– Нет, но удели внимание Друэлле, – напряженный взгляд Абраксаса выдавал его беспокойство.

Из-за широкой отцовской спины выглянул Слагхорн.

– Люциус, как я рад! У меня еще не было возможности поздравить тебя с помолвкой, – он всплеснул руками, глаза влажно блеснули. – Нарцисса чудесная молодая леди, ты счастливец. Прости, я старый сентиментальный дурак, а вы такая красивая пара!

Слагхорн принялся расхваливать успехи Цисси в зельеварении, Люк отвечал рассеянно, и старый хитрец, не останавливаясь, переключился на Абраксаса. Его намерения были совершенно прозрачны – он способствовал назначению Люка и Нарциссы старостами, покрывал детские шалости и беспокоился об экзаменационных баллах, и теперь, когда бывшие ученики набирали силу и влияние благодаря удачной помолвке, Слагхорн решил напомнить о себе.

– Люциус, будь любезен и с Орионом, ты его должник, – одними губами произнес отец, отвернувшись от Слагхорна за новым бокалом.

Идеальная улыбка Люциуса даже не дрогнула. Наверняка он теперь «задолжал» не только Ориону Блэку – дело с помолвкой уладилось быстрее, чем Малфои рассчитывали. Можно только догадываться, о каких старых обязательствах и услугах, любовно отложенных для подходящего случая, отец вовремя напомнил полезным людям.

Слагхорн похлопал себя по карману.

– А у меня специально для такого случая припасен особый флакон, совершенно прелестное зелье!

– Прошу меня простить, хочу скорее поприветствовать будущих родственников, – Люциус склонил голову, извиняясь, и всем своим видом показал, что направляется к Ориону и Друэлле.

У камина мелькнула знакомая затейливая прическа. Белла. Она повернулась и поймала взгляд Люка, ухмыльнулась дерзко, точно так же, как полтора часа назад над остывающим телом. Между ними будто вибрировала невидимая струна возбуждения и азарта. Люк практически провальсировал к Белле мимо гостей, время словно остановилось…

 

Время для него и того магла текло по-разному. Люк едва успел приноровиться к новому заклинанию, а перед ним уже ползало воющее животное, скребущее ногтями грязный пол. Стоны не стихали даже в перерывах, когда Белла ставила Люку руку.

Когда-то крупный сильный мужчина корчился и пускал слюни.

– Это займет какое-то время, – подбадривала Люциуса Белла. – Это послание. Они должны точно понять, как умер покусившийся на чистоту крови.

А потом магл цеплялся за мантии и умолял наконец его прикончить, и, рыдая, благодарил, когда Белла сочла, что достаточно.

Первая Авада далась Люку легко и искренне…

 

В уши прорвалось шушуканье. Как они его раздражали!

– Милый, я пойду поговорю с будущим братцем, – сладко пропела Белла Рудольфусу совсем рядом.

На балконе она прислонилась к перилам, глядя в зал. Зашептала горячо:

– Закрылись в своих гостиных и делают вид, что нет ни миллиардов маглов, ни маглорожденных! А заниматься настоящим делом предоставили нам. Боятся испачкать руки. Они как стадо, пойдут, куда пастух погонит.

Она тихо засмеялась.

Люциус смотрел и видел привычную паутину – люди, фамилии, связи, взаимные обязательства и услуги. Кто здесь оказал бы сопротивление? Где хоть один достойный противник?

– Знаешь, сестрица, думаю, они будут нам благодарны… потом. Они даже не представляют, как все хрупко.

Глаза Беллы сияли.


End file.
